A change of mind
by ht23987
Summary: Luce finally decides that she has had enough of Daniel... and the only one who is there for her when she makes this choice, is Cam. Will her and Cam end up together, or will Daniel win her back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Lauren Kate.**

Why should I care about him?

My mind felt like jell-o, as I continued to think about that. The wind blew my black hair back, that was just starting to get long again. I was pretty glad it was; I hated it being short. My mouth was a troubled line, as I stared out at the sea. I was back at Shoreline, this time with Daniel, Cam and Arrianne.

I refused to think about all of the current problems. But I had a bigger one, irritating me even more. Why should I care for Daniel so much? I mean, he has only caused me trouble ever since the dawn of time (literally.) If I just move on from him now, maybe I can sort of have a life. That would be nice…

I turned around, about to walk back inside, when I almost ran into Cam. My nose was at his throat, as he laughed.

"Hey, Luce," he chuckled, walking beside me.

He put his hands on the rails, sucking in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Hi," I whispered, turning back around with him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, looking down at me with his emerald green eyes.

I pursed my lips, not knowing what to say. "Just… things."

"And?"

I turned to him, my eyebrows furrowing. "Why do you want to know?" I growled. I wish he would leave.

"Because you look angry… I'd like to make it better."

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but notice how my heart stuttered. "I don't really think you can make this better, Cam," I mumbled.

"I can try," he whispered.

I let out a sigh that sounded like a hiss. "It's just… I don't know why I bother sticking around here. All this drama is because of _Daniel_. I was wondering why I have feelings for him anyway."

"It is not up to you; you know that. Since you fell for him, centuries ago, you have to do it now over and over again. But there is something you do need to know."

"And what's that?"

"You don't have to. You can decide, this time. You can have anyone," he murmured.

I knew he was right. Instantly, I wanted to leave this place. Just go, and be by myself for a while. Get my old life back, with my parents and Callie. But that probably isn't possible. They would continue to think that I am a psycho.

"You're right. But I'd have to leave here… but where would I go?"

Cam pursed his lips for a moment. "Anywhere you'd like."

"I doubt Daniel would let me do that…"

"If you leave him, I don't see why not," he snapped, his green eyes boring into mine.

"That is true."

"Someone would have to come with you though," he smirked.

"And why is that?" I growled.

"Luce… you have to remember that not all of the trouble is done. There are still things out there that want to hurt you."

I almost groaned. "If I leave Daniel alone, I don't see why they'd bother."

A dark look passed over his face. "There is a lot you don't know, then. But I don't see why it would bother you, if I came along."

I paused, looking up at Cam. Would I mind? He wouldn't bother me, like Arriane would. Cam really was my only option, if I left. And I don't think it would be too bad… I looked up at him, unable to help myself as I blush. His black hair was shaggy, covering a bit of his eyes. His eyes continued to stare down at me, as he waited for my answer.

"I don't guess it would…"

A bright smile pulled across his face, as he hugged me quickly. I could hear his heart quickly beat in his chest, as I hugged him back. After a few moments, I wondered why he wouldn't pull away…

"Luce…" he whispered. "Fly with me."

My eyes widened, as my heart pounded. Cam's wings unfurled from his back, and I couldn't help but gawk at their surface. The gold and black feathers of his wings looked slightly dangerous… but gorgeous at the same time… maybe gorgeous wasn't the right word. Perhaps it was sexy. Yeah, I'll stick with that.

My grip tightened, as he lifted into the air. "Don't we need to pack?" I whispered.

"I can come back and pack," he replied.

"And don't you think Daniel will ask where I am?" I snapped.

"Don't you worry about it."

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't go back anyway. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his chest. This was going to be a long flight.

_Cam's Point of View_

I was kind of glad Luce fell asleep soon after we left. She kept asking me questions about how Daniel wont know we left together, and how he wont end up killing me if he found out I encouraged her. I kept reassuring her that it wouldn't happen, but apparently I couldn't get through to her. I looked down at her mostly the entire time she slept. How beautiful… and perhaps I could have a chance this time, with Daniel out of the way. I thought I kind of had a shot with Daniel; her eyes were on me when I was in the room most of the time… and I loved every second of it. So many years I had wanted her. So many dreams I have had of getting her. Now, those dreams have a chance of coming true. After I finally arrived at the destination that I had planned on staying with her, I only had a moment or two of settling her in. Then I was flying again, to go get the belongings of me and her. I was already so tired from that first long trip… and I could really use a quick smoke and a drink. But I kept reminding myself that I had to keep going. My only motivations were to get back to Luce quicker… and the drink and smoke.

My wings were about to give out when I arrived. Night was just falling over Shoreline, as I landed in front of it. I walked inside, like I owned the place, not giving anyone a second glance. I tried not to make a sound, as I entered Luce's room, flickering the light on. I froze, when I saw a figure on the bed. It was Daniel; his face flushed. His eyes were bloodshot as he stared at me, questioningly. Man, he looked beaten down.. What was wrong with him?

"What are you doing here?" he hissed to me.

Think of something fast. "I should ask you the same question," I snapped.

"Looking for my girlfriend. I haven't seen her all day," he said, frantically.

"Well, I just happen to be looking for Luce, too," I replied, my eyes narrowing.

"Where could she be?" he yelled, clawing at his hair. "No one knows! I haven't been able to ask you, because you have been gone all day."

"I have been looking all day! Sorry I haven't ran into you at the right time." I rolled my eyes.

"What should we do, then?" he asked.

"You guys should continue to look around Shoreline… I mean, the girl doesn't have wings; she can't just fly away." I wanted to laugh, but I knew I couldn't. "But in case she magically did, I will look around Shoreline… anywhere. You should get some rest for the night, Daniel," I added.

"I can't sleep…" he sighed.

"Try to anyway. You aren't helping her by staying awake."

He stood up, not sparing me a passing glance as he left the room. I walked over, and sat down on her bed, more than glad I could lie so easily. Luce was right… if Daniel found out, he would most certainly kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Luce's Point of View_

I awoke in the morning, stretching out my arms. A faint streak of light came through the window, barely lighting the room. I rolled over, wanting to get back to sleep. My eyes snapped open, as I realized there was someone laying beside me.

"Oh!" I said, sitting up. "Sorry, Cam."

He chuckled. "Its alright., lay back down," he said, patting his chest.

I pursed my lips. "You'd better be kidding."

"I'm not."

I looked up at him, as his lips pulled up into a small smile. His green eyes were soft, as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes, sitting up.

"You are already getting up?" Cam asked.

My eyebrows furrowed, as I looked at the digital clock that was on the side table.

"Cam, it's noon."

His eyes widened. "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night… I was busy. You, however," he said, standing up, "Got to sleep the entire trip."

My eyes couldn't help but lock on his bare chest as he stretched. He paused, his eyes connecting with mine. His lips pulled back into a large smile.

"Was Luce checking me out?" he asked, standing up.

"No," I said, too quickly. My cheeks flushed with color.

"Hmm… I think someone is lying," he replied, his lips stretching wider.

"Oh, stop it," I growled.

His lips pulled back into a huge smirk. "Fine Luce, deny all you want. I may be a demon, but I am not stupid."

I rolled my eyes. He slid his arms into a shirt, and quickly buttoned it up, of course leaving a few open near the top. Typical.

"So," he said, running a hand through his black hair, "what do you want to do today since you are not watched over constantly anymore."

"Aren't you watching over me?"

"Well… yeah, but I am more or less just your friend right now. I'm not in your face always making sure you're alright. Or like Daniel is, so protective he makes sure the air you breath in is safe." He laughed.

I smiled, but guilt washed through me at the same time. "He must really be worried…" I whispered.

"You should have seen him," Cam mumbled. "He was in your room when I went to get your stuff."

I moaned. "Cam, we should go back…"

"So you can be miserable? Luce, everything is alright."

I pursed my lips, looking up at him. His eyes were pleading, as he stared into mine. I cocked my head, my eyebrows furrowing. "You look like you are trying to get me to stay, more to your benefit then mine."

He shrugged, smiling a bit. "Now answer my question," he said, completely avoiding mine. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Cam."

"Well, you are the one who wanted to come here. Now think."

Before I had time to answer, there was a knock on the door. Cam sighed, irritated. He walked over to the door, and paused. "Who is it?" he growled. There was no answer. Just another knock. His fists clenched. "Luce, get down beside the bed. Do not get up."

Oh god… this wasn't good. I leaned down, like he said, barely peeking over the side of the bed. His hand was hovering above the handle, his jaw clenched. He yanked it open, barely having enough time to duck before a silver arrow whizzed by his head. An outcast. I saw the pale figure of a boy enter the room. His hair was a light blond, almost white. I froze, as his head snapped over to me. Chills went down my spine from his completely white eyes. He grinned an evil smirk, lifting his arrow.

"Luce, stay down!" Cam yelled.

The outcast turned back to him, his arrow pointed. Cam slid out of the way, quickly knocking down the outcast. The outcast threw several punches out at Cam, but all missed. Cam pinned the outcast on the floor, yanking one of the arrows out of the case. Suddenly, another arrow was shot into the room, narrowly skimming by Cam's head. He looked up as I did, to see yet another outcast enter the room. My heart dropped, seeing that Cam was outmatched…

"No!" I screamed, jumping from behind the bed.

The outcast's heads turned in my direction. The one that just entered the room raised its bow and arrow, aiming it at me, as the other wrestled in Cam's arms. I screamed, dropping to my hands and knees right as the arrow was shot. We were not going to win this! It is impossible.

I heard a quiet scream, as Cam killed the first outcast. I looked up to see the other advancing on him. Cam's quick movements did not appear to be enough for this one, however. They both seemed evenly matched, ducking and dodging one another at the same time. Up until the outcast knocked Cam to the floor. The outcast pulled out an arrow. It kneeled in front of Cam, positioning the arrow above his heart. Cam threw out his arms, pushing the outcast back.

"Cam!" I screamed.

He barred his teeth, struggling to push back. The outcast put all of his weight down on the arrow, trying his best to shove the arrow into Cam's heart. Cam grunted, pushing back with as much strength he could muster. I panted, my heart accelerating in my chest. I scrambled up, jumping on top of the bed. I almost fell off the other side, my hands trembling as I picked up a silver arrow. I looked over to see that Cam was failing; the arrow was so close to him. I ran over, throwing the arrow at the outcast. It punctured the outcast's skin, making it drop the arrow it held above Cam.

The outcast yelled, falling to the floor. Cam gasped, sitting up. The outcast slowly faded, leaving Cam and I alone. We were both quiet, staring at each other. I fell to my knees, my entire body trembling. Cam slowly stood up, and walked over to me. He kneeled down, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me up, hugging me close.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"Yes," I choked out. "Are you?"

He chuckled. "Always am. Thank you, Luce… no one has ever…" his voice broke off.

"Ever what?"

"Saved _my_ life. Sure I have saved plenty… but no one has saved mine."

My breath hitched, as I tightened my arms around him. Neither of us seemed to want to let go of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late and extremely short chapter :c I have been verrryyyy busy writing on a couple of other books lately, and I apologize. I might send one of them into a publisher soon, so I just keep editing over, and over. Haven't had much time to write fanfics lately. But seeing from the last review, people seem to be getting angry :/ And as a reply, I am sorry I have not updated in a while. But I am a busy person, and do not have time to constantly write. So there will be updates when I can.**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Lauren Kate.**

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all," Cam whispered, staring at the floor. I didn't reply, looking down at my feet. I didn't know what to think about all of this. "After what happened today…" he put his head in his hands. "That could very easily happen again. I should have thought about how much you needed to be protected… I was just being selfish," he whispered.

I looked over at him, not sure what to make of everything. "Cam, quit being so hard on yourself," I whispered. "And selfish? I was the one who asked for this, not you. I asked you to take me away from everyone, and you did. If anyone is at fault here, it is me."

I looked up at me, pain leaking from his eyes. "Oh, Luce," he moaned, putting his head back in his hands. "You just don't see things clearly. Think… why would I just give you something, unless there was something beneficial for me in return?"

I blinked, staring down at the sheets. I sighed, not trying to think about any of this. I didn't want to. "I know what I want to do today," I whispered, finally.

"What," he mumbled, looking up.

"Wanna just lay back, and watch a movie?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Only you would say that, after being attacked by Outcasts. But sure."

The couch in the room was pretty small, but just enough for two people. I sat down, as Cam grabbed the remote. He flipped the TV onto a random channel. I paid no attention to what turned on, as Cam came and sat beside me. The tiny couch left us cramped beside each other. I blushed, as Cam pursed his lips. I was squashed against the side, my leg jabbing into his.

"Okay, this is far too uncomfortable," he growled.

I gasped, kicking out my legs as he picked me up. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

He sat me down on his lap, a smug smile on his face. "That's much better, don't you think?" he asked, with a chuckle.

I glared at him, trying to get up. "I think I would prefer the floor."

His arms wrapped around me like a vice. "I think this would be more comfortable," he whispered into my ear.

I struggled, trying to stand up, but his arms were too tight. I sighed, knowing there was no use fighting. He was far to strong. I gave up, leaning back against his chest. His arms didn't drop. My shoulders relaxed, as I felt his chest rise and fall. My shoulder was over his heart, and I could feel it gently beat. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I looked up at Cam, to see his eyes focused on the TV. The emerald green was hard to look away from, as I tore my eyes from his. His lips were slightly turned up into a smile. I jumped, as he looked down, meeting my eyes. He smiled, as my face turned red. I wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

"Something ya want Luce?" he snickered.

I frowned, staring over at the TV. Suddenly, Cam's phone rang. "Damn it," Cam growled, pulling his arms away. I stood up, as he yanked out his phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Daniel," he mumbled, his voice monotone. My breath got caught in my throat. "Don't make a sound," he warned. I stayed silent, staring down at him. "Hello," he asked, opening the phone. It was followed by a long pause, his face getting more and more pained. "Quit, Daniel, you're speaking so fast I can barely hear you," he growled. "I am sure she's fine. No, I haven't seen or heard anything yet… but I am out looking as we speak. I'll talk to you later." Cam shut the phone. He angrily shoved the phone into his pocket, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cam…" I whispered, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you want to go back?" he murmured, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"No."

He opened his eyes, looking over at me. "You do realize you are going to drive this boy to madness, correct?"

I wasn't sure whether he meant Daniel, or himself, but I nodded. "I know. And I hate it."

We were quiet for a moment. "He's working everyone to death. Arriane, Shelby, Miles, everyone."

"It seems like you want me to go back," I pointed out.

He paused. "I just know what's right… and what I want. Picking is hard," he laughed.

I ignored his comment again. "I'm just worried that one of them is going to find us… Daniel especially," I whispered.

"Considering how desperate he sounded… anything is possible."


End file.
